marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:Character
This page shows how to properly create and format a Character page. The use of the character page includes people, places, objects, and anything that isn't an team, actor, crew, episode, war, series, video, and image, and disambiguation. In all sections, information from the comic books and other media should be left out unless it explains inconsistencies and contradictions presented. These pages are written from an in-universe perspective. Title The title is the most well known name of the character. The title should be one used in the series or video. If they are not called by same name used in the comic book then it should not be used. If they are not given any name at all then use the name from the comic book, but later note this in the Background section. If there are multiple characters with that same name, there should be an appropriate way to differentiate them. For example, Black Widow, Black Widow II, and Black Widow (Spy). Titles are not used if it is not a part of their name. For example, it is May Parker not Aunt May and Nick Fury not Colonel Fury. Titles are only used if it is part of their name, such as Captain America, or if they do not have a full name used, such as Colonel Chaffy. Characters from an alternate universe or timeline would include a parenthetical of the universe or timeline. This is only included if they share the same name as someone in the main universe. For example, Spider-Man (Armored) has a parenthetical but Gwen Stacy would not. Characters from Non MAU series and videos should include a parenthetical of the series or video title. If they are from a series and/or video that is part of a multi-media universe, such as the Christopher Yost Animated Universe, then the parenthetical would one for the entire universe. Articles from the Marvel Animated Universe do not include a parenthetical for the series. They also follow the same rules as a MAU character page. For example, Wolverine (Days of Future Past) (Yost Universe). A character can be separated into other articles if they are the same article on other wikis. Both should be sufficiently different from each other. For example, Eddie Brock and Venom are separate articles because they can be considered different enough. Additionally, Green Goblin and Norman Osborn can be separate since they are vastly different personalities in the same body. But Green Goblin (The Spectacular Spider-Man) is the same as Norman Osborn since the person changed but not into a different person. Infobox Any section not filled in will not appear in the final article. | name = This is the name of the character, typically the title of the article. Leave off any parenthetical for an alternate universe, alternate timeline, or Non MAU series and/or video. | image = This is the best appropriate image. For a person it should typically be a medium shot, from the waist up, but can also be a full body shot. Close-ups are discouraged. Objects and places should include as much of it as possible. | real = This is the real, birth name of the person or formal name of the object. | alt = Any other name used that is not the birth name. This is alternate names, superhero/villain names, and nicknames. | ability = Any abilities, powers, or equipment the person uses. If the person is powerless, then this is not used. This is generally left blank for places or objects. | team = Any team the person or object is associated with. | ally = Any other characters the person has associated with, no matter how briefly. This would not include people in the same team. For objects and places, this would be similar objects used by the same person/people. | fam = All family and friends of the person. A parenthetical is used to describe how they are family (parent, child, sibling, dating). Friends do not include a parenthetical. | (series) = This includes all appearances made in a series. If they appeared in all episodes then simply put "all". If they only appeared in certain episodes then list the episodes. (series) will be replaced with the appropriate series initials. | video = Any appearances made in a video. | voice = This is all the voice actors and actresses who voiced the character in any language. | other = This is all the other versions of the character. Alternate version within the universe are listed first. Next are versions from other series and videos. Alternate versions of characters from other series are not listed. Introduction This is a brief introduction of the character. This does not go into the specifics of the character. The name and alternate names are 'bold'ed. Generally there are no links. This is where there would be a link to a disambiguation page or link to a similarly named article. For example, the episode and character Doctor Strange. This is indented and italicized. If the character is from a Non MAU series, this it would state: Character is from the Non MAU series link. This is indented and italicized. Biography This is the life and times of the character, place, or object. This is presented in chronological order, not necessarily the order presented. For longer biographies there should be subheadings with appropriate names. Missing information should be filled in using the information presented. If there is little or no background information given about the character, then it should start with "The early life of character is unknown." At times there will gaps in the stories presented where a full and cohesive biography is not possible. There may even be contradictions presented, such as Archangel's status as an original X-Men and Silver Surfer's time on Earth. These should be connected in a simple, logical way. It is possible to extend the biography beyond the series/video with what would likely happen afterwards. This should include words to note that this was not shown but implied, such as presumably. If the character was involved with a cliffhanger that was not resolved, such as or , then there should be a real world note saying so. This should be indented and italicized. Only people get a Biography section. All other types of pages get a History section. Technology If the article is for a piece of technology, this is the first section used. It describes all the relevant abilities of the technology and any features. Only pieces of technology get a Technology section. The objects used by people are described in the Powers and Abilities section. History For any non biological article, this is the section that would describe the full history of the subject. Powers and Abilities This is all the powers and equipment used by the person. Each power and equipment should have its own paragraph. A powerless person would not have this section. Non people articles do not have this section. Personality This is the mental status of the person. An object or place would not have this section. This is how they act and why. This is the only place for conjecture of the person based on their actions. Relationships This is where the person's relationships with other people is expanded on. Family and loved ones go first followed by notable friends and allies. Enemies go last. If there are several people then each person gets their own subheading. If there is a significant number of people then this can be separated into an Allies and Enemies section. This can be separated into a different page if it is of considerable length. Allies/Enemies If a Relationships section risks growing too large it can expanded into an Allies and Enemies section. This would make Relationships more about family and friends. These can be separated into different pages if they are of considerable length. Alternate Versions This is all the alternate forms, alternate universe, and alternate timeline versions of the characters that span the same universe. This is not for characters in other series not in the same universe. Forms are for when the character changes their form drastically to be an almost entirely different character. For example, Spider-Man and Man Spider. Universe are for alternate universes that are separate from the main character of the series/video. They would have their own separate page but a brief description should be used. The other page would only include information on the differences of the character such as the point of difference and biography since. Timeline is for when the character has or will experience a timeline that is altered or removed. These are generally not separated into their own page unless there is considerable information on this version. This other page would only include information on the differences of the character such as the point of difference and biography since. Background This is all the behind-the-scenes information on the character. It starts with the voice actor(s) used. Any information going into the design and use of the character is included here. This is also where it is noted if they are an original character to the series and if they were adapted into the comics. In the Comics The In the Comics section is all the notable differences between the comic book source and adaptation. This should only go through the comics at the time of the series/video's productions. External Links This should be the only place a link to an external site is located. They should be listed starting with Marvel's official website for the character, their Wikipedia page, and then Marvel Database. The Marvel Database should first be the same adaptation's page followed by the main comic line's. If the adaptation is inspired by an alternate universe, such as Ultimate or 2099, then they should also be included. Any other links, such as Marvel Animation Age or another Wiki, would be last. Short Pages Sometimes a character, object, or place is given so little information that much of his formatting is unnecessary. For example, Deadpool. The infobox should still be used and any section with sufficient and relative information. But not every article needs all sections listed here. Categories Each page should include the appropriate categories. This includes Heroes, Villains, Powerless Humans, Places, Technolgoy, etc. This wiki does not use an "Anti-Heroes" categories. If a character can be considered an "Anti-Hero" then both Heroes and Villains is included. Non MAU pages have their own separate categories. They generally follow the same naming scheme but have an appropriate parenthetical. Category:MAU Policies